


Warnings

by wolfy_writing



Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 02:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfy_writing/pseuds/wolfy_writing





	Warnings

Warning: Genderswap.

Not Vince.

Howard doesn’t make a very pretty woman.

Vince, being Vince, offers a fashion advice.

A raw silk dressing gown for starters.

Nothing underneath. Not till he can shop properly.

And a makeover.

After all the washing,

And conditioning,

The gentle tickle of the makeup brush,

The soft glide of the shimmering gloss against her lips,

And staring, eyes wide, deep brown into deep blue,

So the mascara goes on properly, of course,

Decorating the fine, light lashes

After all that,

Howard still doesn’t make a very pretty woman.

But by then, neither one of them cares.


End file.
